Excepciones a la Regla
by Nocturnals
Summary: Podía lidiar con unas pocas admiradoras locas, como ellas las llamaba, pero no estaba seguro de poder lidiar con el rechazo de Kushina si alguna vez llegaba a confesarle sus miedos. / Para Kurisushina-chan por el Intercambio de Historias por Navidad de Irresistiblemente Naranja ¡Feliz Navidad!


**Excepciones a la regla.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, y ya._

* * *

Regalo del Intercambio de Historias por Navidad para** Kurisushina-chan** de la comunidad y foro Irresistiblemente Naranja.

_Disfrútalo__, por favor. Muchas felicidades en esta Navidad._

* * *

A través de las frondosas copas de los arboles que rodeaban el campo de entrenamiento Minato siempre había sentido que lo observaban. Incluso, pensó, había aprendido a ignorarlo con el tiempo. Sus antiguos compañeros de equipo también lo sentían, y él podía darse el lujo de asumir que sus instintos ninja estaban en regla. Pero la cosa, comúnmente, acababa allí. Bromeando uno de sus compañeros, quien había llegado tarde, presumió haber encontrado seis chicas escondidas entre los árboles para verlos entrenar. Minato tenía apenas catorce años, por lo que se limitó a sonrojarse levemente y quitarle importancia al asunto.

– Sólo son civiles, ellas acabarán aburriéndose y se irán. – Minato dijo mientras ajustaba sus vendas alrededor de sus muñecas.

– Bah, da igual. – Respondió su compañero.

Más tarde, durante el crepúsculo, terminaban de entrenar. Sus compañeros, con tal de impresionar a las anónimas espectadoras, se habían llevado al límite y se encontraban magullados y cansados a más no poder. Pero debido a que el orgullo masculino podía más, se levantaron y caminaron a casa como si no pasase nada malo con ellos, riéndose en voz alta. Minato los acompañaba con su risa disimulada entre las carcajadas ajenas.

Minato reparó de inmediato en la forma en la que todos le miraban. Todas las personas de su edad, más o menos, tenían la mirada fija en ellos. La mayoría de los adultos lo llamaban un prodigio, y por lo tanto poco le extrañaba que lo mirasen fijamente. Pero los jóvenes de su edad lo miraban de tres formas; odio, amabilidad o respeto. A veces mescladas. Las chicas habían evolucionado más rápidamente que ellos y pronto habían mutado en algo diferente a lo que él encuadraría.

Fue con catorce años, mientras caminaba por la calle con sus amigos, que se dio cuenta de que las muchachas lo miraban con otros ojos; atraídas.

No era obtuso, desde niño las féminas lo observaban embelesadas. Ellas le habían puesto infinidad de apodos, como príncipe y héroe. Pero la cosa acababa allí, puesto que pocas le hablaban con normalidad sin hacerlo sentir incómodo. No lograba acostumbrarse a la idea de que era un galán que tenía loca a la mitad de la población púbera. Menos ella, claro.

Kushina siempre le trató de forma distinta a la normal. Gritándole y llamándolo debilucho, luchando contra él y hablando con soltura en su presencia. Minato acabó, de forma que ni él comprendía, sintiéndose cómodo con ella, enamorado. No la llamaba princesa, ni heroína, aunque el segundo podría irle bien, porque no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso que sentía. No lo sabía entonces, mucho menos en aquel momento.

Pero las cosas cuadraban. Las jóvenes lo observaban siempre, dónde fuera, con los ojos brillantes y las sonrisas al orden del día, con la vista siempre fija en él. Algunas jóvenes tímidas se sentían abochornadas y huían cuando él las descubrió, pero las más extrovertidas, incluso, le guiñaban un ojo.

No lograba sentirse cómodo con ello. Por eso la única muchacha con la cual podía sentarse y permanecer un rato era con Kushina. Qué irónico que fuera él quien se sintiera atraído a ella y no al revés, la típica excepción a la regla.

_"¿Y por qué no las rechazas de una vez y ya?"_, le preguntaba ocasionalmente ella. El rubio siempre se encogía de hombros. La verdad era que no lo hacía porque temía que por alguna ley de la vida, si él lo hacía, ella terminaría por rechazarlo a él llegado el momento. Podía lidiar con unas pocas admiradoras locas, como ellas las llamaba, pero no estaba seguro de poder lidiar con el rechazo de Kushina si alguna vez llegaba a confesarle sus miedos.

– ¡Hola, Kushina a Minato! – Exclamó la pelirroja, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, mientras agitaba una mano frente a su rostro.

Minato enrojeció no por la vergüenza de encontrarla de repente, sino por la forma bochornosa en la cual sus finos sentidos le fallaron. Había estado demasiado ensimismado.

– Hola, Kushina. – Saludó. – Voy por ramen ¿quieres venir? ¡Estoy hambriento luego de tanto entrenamiento!

– ¡Ni tienes que preguntar! – Respondió ella, enganchando su brazo con el masculino. – Vamos, vamos.

Mientras Minato era tirado por ella hasta su puesto de ramen favorito no pudo sino darse cuenta de que las cosas con ellos siempre estaban al revés. Kushina tiraba de él con apuro y frenesí, y no era él quien la escoltaba con dulzura. Comerían ramen, lo más lejano a una comida romántica que conocía, y, claro, la voz cantante siempre la llevaban ella.

Ella era la excepción a la regla, Kushina no estaba loca por él.

Al menos, no aún.

* * *

Ojalá te haya gustado, sé que originalmente no era yo quien debía obsequiarte una historia, pero lo hago encantada. Muchas gracias por haber participado y por favor no dejes de hacerlo. Que tengas una Navidad increíble y en paz, que Dios te bendiga y entre en tu casa. Besos, cuídate.


End file.
